soarings_fanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rivals - Episode Two
Episode Two – “Cheers Hostman.” Chris sits in his studio; he faces the nearby camera and starts to announce the summary of previous episode's events. "Last time on Total Drama Rivals we welcomed fourteen all new teens to an all new island; Rival Island. On arrival they were split into 2 teams, Team Orange and Team Blue. Tension was high last week as they took off on an all out race across the woods to find a digging area in which they had to assemble a map from pieces found in the soil and sand. Both teams took off back into the woods trying to locate their team's cabins this season. Let's resume shall we?" He asks and the camera pans in on one of the monitors, it has a large pause sign in the middle of it, which momentarily turns into a play symbol, and the opening intro plays. Intro The camera returns to the forest where both the teams are running towards their cabins. The orange team arrive at their first while the blue team continue to run in the opposite direction to theirs, then Kristopher shouts from the distance and waves his arms, "WHY ARE YOU GUYS RUNNING AWAY FROM US!" The blues stop running and turn around to see Skylar, Kristopher and Oliver behind them panting. "We were at the new cabin which is back that-" He explains then gets cut of due to passing out. They start to head back; Renae grabs Kristopher and throws him on her back with Howard with ease. A loudspeaker turns on around them and screeches like previously. "Well it looks like Team Orange has won the premier cabin. Team Blue will get the run down cabin. The next challenge for immunity is tonight so be prepared. McLean out-" The loudspeaker shut down, a sigh of relief came from the Orange team and the blues were just heartbroken as they stared at their run down shack. They entered inside to see a herd of cockroaches pour out of the door. They stand to the side of the shack until they all eventually escape, their heads pear in slowly through the doorway with a saddened expression; The whole team had only one thought, this is gonna be one long summer. Meanwhile at camp orange, Ross and Kimberly surround a buffet table with a glimmer in their eyes. Tylah enters the room and notices them around the table. "Hey what’s the deal?" She asks politely. "FOOD!" Ross screams, he shoots off onto the table and rapidly scoffs down the banquet, after about 5 minutes of eating, the table is empty, everyone glares at him and he nervously burps and smiles half-heartedly. CONF: "Well, I was starving..." He exclaims Everyone sighs and then exit to the lounge. A loudspeaker screeches from outside, "Okay campers, the challenge is set up, meet me at the docks in ten minutes." Later at the dock, Chris stands up straight and drinks a glass of iced tea, the contestants pile in and he explains what they’re doing here; "We need to take a picture for the promo's, and since there is only 14 of you, I hope my dock doesn't break this time." He grabs a camera, which Chef handed to him reluctantly; he counts down from 3 to 1, and takes the picture. Then he comes aside and shows a remote with a big red button and an antenna. "…I love my job." He presses the button, and it detonates a sticky bomb attached to the dock. The contestants scream and frantically wave their hands around in the sky, apart from Renae who just folds her arms carelessly; they all land coincidently at the cliff top. They all land in mangled positions. "Welcome to today’s challenge, we will commemorate a Total Drama Island challenges today, the challenge is the beginner’s nightmare, the challenge that started it all, the dreaded.......CLIFF DIVE!" He announces with an evil grin, everyone exchange uncertain looks meanwhile Chris laughs evilly. Everyone walk over to peek over the cliff and shudder at the depth of the cliff until you would hit the water below, which is more than double the one from the original, they continue to look over the edge with an frightened expression. There is a small island in the center, which Chris likes to deem as the "safe area" where no sharks or electric eels will be able to get you...hopefully "So who’s jumping first from the Oranges?" The host asks, to which no one replies back and whistle awkwardly, and exchange uneasy looks again. "Hey Kimberly..." Tylah mutters to herself, she then lunges and grabs Kimberly's mirror out of her hands. She then swiftly walks over to the cliff with Kimberly chasing behind her, Tylah lets go of it over the cliff and Kimberly dives after it. "Well that’s one way of making someone jump down there..." Miss Universe replies, after about another 10 seconds, Kimberly hits the water below, the mirror lands on the bank and smashes into a million pieces. Kimberly climbs onto the bank and notices that her mirror is shattered and irreplaceable, she screams and smacks her fist on the ground angrily. CONF: "That cow will pay for this!" Kimberly rants with an angry scowl. She then tries to exit the confessional and hits her head of the door frame. "Well who wants to dive next?" Kian asks then Tylah walks up to the cliff. "Hey Chris, I have a medical condition." Tylah states quietly, then rubs her neck nervously. "What condition?" He replies curiously. "A condition that prevents me from jumping off of cliffs!" She replies aggregately, complete with a fake cough Chris then grabs something from behind him, a chicken hat. "Well you will have to wear this chicken hat because you are a chicken." Tylah looks at him sarcastically "...you're kidding right." "Do I look like I’m kidding?" He replies back and puts the hat firmly on her head. Tylah then stands to the side and mutters quietly to herself. Meanwhile Skylar and Kristopher jump off the cliff together. CONF: "Skylar is so pretty when she is falling through the sky at 100 miles per hour..." Kristopher states and dazes off thinking about her, and eventually comes back to his senses, and leaves the confessional immediately. The camera cuts to Kristopher and Skylar, who are still in mid air. Skylar lands perfectly in the center island, making her safe and Kristopher lands in the opposite direction, on the outskirts of the beach, landing on the sandy bay. He lies still and all that can be heard is a sigh, then his hand is lifted up into a thumbs up position, then a grunt follows with the arm lowering down. Chris stands impatiently, "Who's next, come on people, we need to be done soon..." Oliver screams like a banshee while thumping his hands off his chest in a King Kong like fashion, and leaps off the cliff gracefully. Chris stands in front of a scoreboard showing the score to be 3-1 to the Blue team, and below is a chart for chickens, standing at 1-0 for the oranges. Texas and Kian decide to jump next, and both elegantly jump off the cliff. After a minute or so waiting in the air they land in the center island. Chris then tallies them both off under the oranges, 3-3. "The teams are tied. However since Tylah is a chicken, the oranges are down a point..." The host explains with a sharp laugh. "Hey Host-man, how about you shut it." Renae responds with a slight angry grunt. The blue team stand in line thinking about who should go next. "Well how about the rest of us jump together?" Dawson suggests CONF: "Dawson is so opinionated, hard to believe this greatness is related to him." Lawson states vainly and tenses his muscles, and then kisses them Lawson then nods; Dawson approaches the edge of the cliff. And Lawson walks up behind him and shoves him clean off the cliff. CONF: "Lawson is so cruel to me sometimes, but karma will always kick in where it hurts him most." Dawson explains, then he winks. Dawson screams as he falls, after about 30 seconds he is still screaming, however now has a bored expression on his face. He lands face first in the water, and everyone cringes at the sound of it. "...4-3..." Chris announces awkwardly. He then whistles nonchalantly. "Let's hurry up and get this over with." Renae states and shrugs her shoulders, and dives off the cliff landing perfectly in the island. Chris adds another point to the blue team. Remaining to jump: Blue - Lawson, Chantae, Howard. Orange - Universe, Ross Ross stands by the edge of the cliff and peeks over and takes a gulp. (CONF: "If I don't jump right now, I can kiss the million buh-bye." Ross states and takes another gulp) He looks over once again and takes a deep breath in. "LET'S DO THIS!" He chants and does a cannon-ball off the cliff, landing in the island "Well that takes the score to a 5-4 advantage!" Chris announces, shortly after Chantae takes the plunge reluctantly and evens the score out to 5 a piece. "Alright, if Lawson and Howard both jump, their team wins immunity!" Chris clarifies Lawson gestures that Howard goes before him. Howard shakes his head and Lawson pushes him towards the cliff. “Hurry up and jump already!” Chris insists “Fine!” Lawson shouts, he approaches the cliff looks over and gulps, meanwhile Howard leaps off the cliff and lands in the water. Universe runs off the cliff and lands on a tree on the island, and winks towards the camera. “Lawson needs to jump to win the challenge!” Chris announces excitedly since the challenge is nearly over. Everyone on the blues chant “Go Lawson, Go Lawson!” praying that they have the win in the bag. He looks intimidated by the cliff, and a drum roll is heard in the background… … … … … … … … … … He jumps off! He lands in…..the island! “And that means Team Blue wins!” Chris announces with a sarcastic smile. Team orange sit in the mess hall, getting their lunch. Tylah stands in line waiting for Chef to serve her. She approaches Chef. “What’s for lunch?” “Mystery meat, enjoy.” He replies calmly. “Ew.” Tylah replies and stares at the repulsive crap he slops onto her plate. “Have you got a problem with the meals I serve in MY mess hall!” He replies angrily and slams another portion of slop onto her plate making the trey shake. She looks at the food unhappily. “No Sir!” “So who are we voting off tonight?” Tylah asks her team at their respective table, and sits down next to Kian. “Well…uh…this is awkward…” Dawson replies, and then eats a part of his lunch. “You…” Ross replies. Tylah looks at him offended. “Well at least I didn’t annoy everyone by eating their good food.” She replies and a knife flings out of the kitchen, she ducks and it stabs into the wood framing of the door. “Not like the food Chef has made today is any worse than that!” She replies frantically. “Tylah don’t bring me into you making us lose the challenge.” He replies and snaps his fingers. Chantae overhears him snapping his fingers. “Don’t steal other peoples gag moron!” She shouts from across the table, and then snaps her fingers in a ghetto style. “Well I’m voting for the dunce over here that made us lose the challenge.” Ross replies and leaves the table disgustedly. CONF: “I need an alliance, and quick.” Tylah states. “Hey Texas and Miss, want to form an alliance to get to the final 3?” She asks with a devious smile “Sure, this will help assure us safety from future votes, I’m in.” Texas replies, and Miss Universe nods in agreement. “Great, we need to vote off Ross tonight.” CONF: “Gotta keep the future in mind.” Texas states Later that day, at the first ever bonfire ceremony of this season. “Welcome oranges to the elimination ceremony. Tonight you will vote off the first of thirteen players to the loser zone!” He explains. Tylah crosses her arms. “Can we hurry up and vote?” She asks “Fine! Kill the moment!” Chris replies and sends her into the confessional to vote. “This season, you press the buzzer with the person’s face on to vote them…good luck.” CONF: “I vote for Ross, sorrynotsorry.” His buzzer is pressed CONF: “I going to vote off Tylah, you’re the reason we lost today…” Her buzzer is pressed CONF: “I vote for Ross.” His buzzer is pressed CONF: “I am voting for Ross tonight.” His buzzer is pressed CONF: “Time for Tylah to leave…” Her buzzer is pressed CONF: “Tylah you suck at challenges, way to sell yourself to your team.” Her buzzer is pressed CONF: “I’m voting for ____, you’re such a loser.” A buzzer is pressed “Okay before we get to the votes, Tylah, do you feel safe tonight?” Chris asks, engaging in conversation with the team. “Not as safe as I would like to be Jef- Chris.” She replies unconfidently. “Well time for the votes, the team members safe tonight are….Universe, Texas, Kian, Kimberly and Dawson.” He announces, and throws them all boxes. “What are these?” Kimberly asks curiously “Since you survived elimination, you get a box which contains ‘prizes’ inside them, you get to open them next episode. “Oh okay.” She replies and Chris resumes with the voting. He takes a breath. “And the final person safe and receives the final box is… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …Tylah.” He announces and everyone gasps. “WHAT!?!” Ross shouts shocked. “Cheers Host-man.” She replies and runs up to grab the final box from his hands. Ross runs up and tries to tackle Tylah but misses and bumps into Chris. Chris grabs his wrist. “Well Ross, time to go, or is it?” Chris announces sarcastically. “…What…” Tylah replies “Well this season, we have a new twist in play, involving the eliminated players.” He pauses. “REDEMPTION ISLAND!” He announces “So what does that mean?” Ross asks, trying to let go of Chris’ grip on his wrist to no avail “It means that next episode, when the second person is eliminated, you will participate in a challenge against that person to decide who stays alive in redemption.” Chris explains. “Now then, Ross time for you to go.” At the dock that night, “Bye bye Ross. I hope you never return from redemption honey.” Tylah states, then Chris buts in. Chris stands beside a huge contraption covered in a sheet. “This is the new exit gag this season.” He explains, he lifts the sheet it and reveals ‘The Punch of Failure!’ “Time for you to go Ross.” The camera then cuts to Ross tied up in some rope by Chris, Chris stands behind the contraption and gets it aimed, ready to fire. “Before I go, you guys better watch out for-” He tries to make them aware of Tylah’s true intentions, but Chris presses the button and the boxing glove sends him soaring through the sky as Tylah sarcastically waves him goodbye, with the rest of her team looking at her uneasily, a star twinkles in replacement to Ross in the sky, he screams as he hurtles towards another island, redemption island. A screen-size pause sign takes over the screen and the camera pans out from a computer screen in Chris’ studio. “And with that, we kiss our first teen goodbye, what will happen next time, Will Tylah’s true intensions be revealed? Will Kian and Texas reveal their true feelings for each other? Will Kristopher continue to help Skylar through the challenges? Or reveal his feelings for her? Will Kimberly live without her mirror? The answers to these questions and a whole lot more jam packed into one full serving of Total. Drama. Rivals!” Chris signs off the episode.